1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster circuit. More particularly, it relates to a booster circuit in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When the memory capacity of a dynamic random access memory (D-RAM) is increased, a voltage of a word line must be boosted above a voltage V.sub.CC of a power source at a high speed, since memory cells connected to the word line increase, and thus increase a capacitance of the word line connected thereto. In addition, in a stacked-capacitor type RAM, the capacitance of the word line is greatly increased. On the other hand, the boosting of the word line voltage will contribute to an improvement of the resistance against a soft error.
Booster circuits have been applied to DRAM devices having a large number of memory cells, for example 256 Kbits or more. The boosting of the voltage is realized by providing a capacitor having a capacitance which may be several times that of the capacitance of the word line connected thereto. A DRAM of 256 Kbits has 1024 memory cells along one word line, but a DRAM of 1 Mbits has 2048, accordingly, in the 1 Mbits DRAM, the capacitance connected to the word line is increased by as much as twice that of the 256 Kbits DRAM. This means that, for boosting, a large capacitance of the above capacitor is required in the DRAM devices having a large number of memory cells. Acordingly, it would seem that these devices suffer from the disadvantages of a low integration of the DRAM device due to the capacitor used to provide the above capacitance having a large area, thus preventing a high integration, and a low speed response for fully changing the voltage in the capacitor in question.
The defects of the prior arts will be described later in detail with reference to the drawings.